


I've Got My Hands In The Fire

by QueenTzahra



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: CLAMP Femslash Week, CLAMP Femslash Week 2018, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Sex, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/pseuds/QueenTzahra
Summary: My contribution for CLAMP Femslash Week, focusing on Tohru Magami and Saya Monou's relationship, how they met, fell in love and came to be what they are. Sex, love and choices.





	1. Split The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Long time no see, fanfiction realm!
> 
> How have you all been? Has 2018 been treating you well so far? I hope so. I got off to kind of a weird, but not bad, start, and I'm super excited to post my first project of the year!
> 
> The moment I found out about CLAMP Femslash Week I knew I had to participate and I knew I had to write about Tohru and Saya, because I love them, plus I think their relationship is really interesting and super important and wanted to examine it. Each chapter will be following a prompt each day for the event, but it's all connected. Obviously I'm going to be taking some liberties, but I hope you'll come along with me anyway.
> 
> The first prompt is OTP, so I figure... Let me start off the week right with something delicious.
> 
> Anything else? Oh yes, the fic's title is from Spellbound by AC/DC, and the title of this chapter is from Hells Bells, also by AC/DC.

"Good night," Saya whispered, sliding her bedroom door shut. Guilt immediately bubbled up from the spring deep inside her, but she closed her eyes and took steadying breaths to suppress it. She hated the lie she lived and she hated hurting her family this way, but there was no other option. Besides, the immediate prospect made her inevitable punishment worth it.

She began to walk down the hall, the sounds of her footsteps and the cicadas and Tokyo's distant traffic strangely magnified in the darkness. She paused briefly at the children's bedrooms to make sure everyone was sleeping soundly, then hurried on, her heart speeding up with her step. She came to a stop outside the door she was looking for and immediately felt goose bumps rise up and down her arms. She knocked.

After barely five seconds, the door slid open, revealing Tohru, lit from behind by the moonlight filtering in through the windows. She was dressed in that old band t-shirt and underwear, her long hair falling in messy waves around her shoulders. She smiled, and Saya shivered at a surge of her power, of her feelings for her, of how the hours of catching up and small talk and family had been torturous. Wordlessly, Tohru took Saya into her arms, guiding her carefully into the room. Saya made a soft noise of satisfaction and wrapped her arms tight around her, pressing their bodies together and burying her face in her neck. She felt different, after years apart and extenuating circumstances, but still so achingly familiar, and Saya felt suddenly hot in her arms.

Tohru closed her eyes, taking a second to relish the feel of Saya, the crisp cotton of her nightgown caressing the soft curves of her body, her silky hair and her breath at her neck. Keeping her eyes closed, Tohru nosed gently against Saya's cheek and ear, smelling her hair as her lips ghosted against her skin. Saya let out the softest of breathy moans and Tohru felt heat rush between her legs. After a moment, she pulled away just enough to slide the door shut. Saya made a faint noise of protest, but then Tohru tenderly held the sides of her face in her hands. They stared hard at each other, and all the emotions that came with their reunion rushed up between them like a geyser, only now it was expressing more, those more primal, lustful feelings they'd had to keep in check all day.

"I've missed you so much, Saya," Tohru breathed. Saya smiled, her hands finding Tohru's shoulders and holding them tight.

"I've missed you too," she replied, the words coming from deep inside, making her stomach twist and heart skip. Tohru closed her eyes in a soft gasp, but then met Saya's gaze again, heat and power and need rushing up between them.

"I love you," she whispered, before kissing her full on the lips. Saya moaned, the kiss echoing through her body, making her almost dizzy. It was even better than she remembered and she held tight to Tohru's shoulders and opened her mouth, completely wanting and receptive. Tohru groaned into their kiss, feeling an almost relief in her entire body as she kissed Saya deeper, breathing hard through her nose. She kept one hand on her cheek and brought the other to her waist, pulling her into a protective embrace as she thrust her tongue into her mouth.

Saya dragged her hands down Tohru's chest, moaning softly as she felt her breasts through her t-shirt, the t-shirt she still had after all these years, and her heart swelled. Tohru arched her back, pressing forward into the touch and letting go of their kiss with a soft groan. Saya squeezed her breasts and rubbed her thumbs back and forth over her nipples, hard under the soft fabric. Tohru moaned quietly and dragged one hand down Saya's back to grip her ass, causing fresh arousal to surge up inside both of them. Saya met her gaze, her eyes shining with the force of all she was feeling and how badly she wanted it.

"I love you too," she whispered, and then they were kissing again, harder this time. Tohru pressed her thigh between Saya's legs and she shivered and rocked her hips back and forth, grinding teasingly against her. Tohru gasped against her lips, her entire body shuddering in excitement as she felt how hot and wet she was, the thin fabric of her underwear soaked through in an incredibly cruel tease. She wanted to touch her, taste her, really start pleasing her, and when she could stand it no longer she reached for the hem of Saya's nightgown and pulled it up, breaking their kiss for a fraction of a second to take it off. It fell gracefully to the floor beside them, and Tohru let out a moan of longing as the heat inside her began to boil. Saya's body gleamed in the moonlight, her smooth skin, softly heaving chest, dark and wanting eyes and shivering thighs. "Tohru," she moaned, shifting her hips lustfully. Tohru closed her eyes and leaned her head back in a soft gasp, her own name searing her nerves. She then sank to her knees, wrapped her arms around Saya and rubbed her face against her belly.

"Mm…"

"Oh god…" Saya closed her eyes, tenderly held Tohru's head against her with one hand and stroked her hair with the other. "Oh god!" Tohru brought her hands to her thighs and began to kiss along her lower belly, her hips, her pubic bone. "Ah!" It was soft and subtle but it set Saya's body on fire. Fresh heat rushed up her neck, between her legs, and she ached for more stimulation. Tohru dug her fingers into her thighs and her ass, breathing deeply through her nose,  _so_  aware of Saya's need, of her own. She slowly rose to her feet, dragging her lips and the tip of her nose up Saya's belly and chest and hands up her thighs and waist as she did so. At last she got undressed, tossing her shirt over her shoulder and kicking her underwear aside, then shaking her hair out of her face. Saya moaned in longing as she did the same, her eyes roving up and down Tohru's body before fixing upon her face. Immediately they held each other close again, their hands all over each other as they kissed almost fiercely. Tohru felt a head rush at finally getting the skin to skin contact, at sharing their lust, their desire, their love.

"Let's lie down," Tohru gasped, between kisses, beginning to walk Saya towards the bed. However, Saya just smiled, reached between Tohru's legs and pressed her fingers up against her, letting out a soft cry at how wet and full she was. Tohru's entire body shuddered in arousal, but almost before she could completely register the sensation, Saya took her hand away. Tohru shuddered again, the ghost of the touch echoing inside her as she stared at Saya with desperate eyes. Saya brought her fingers to her lips and began to lick them clean. She moaned, her body singing as she tasted her, heard her shocked and excited cry. She took her hand away with a smile, her lips still parted seductively, and Tohru pulled her into yet another passionate kiss, thrusting her tongue into her mouth, chasing the taste. Saya shivered in her arms and thrust her hips forward, feeling so turned on it was almost painful. Thankfully, Tohru pulled out of their kiss to stare her hard in the face. "Let's lie down," she said again, a little more firmly this time. Saya nodded gratefully and lay down in bed at once, her legs spread and chest heaving in the moonlight. Tohru lay on top of her, her long hair falling along either side of their faces as she kissed her hard on the lips, dragging her hands down her chest to cup her breasts, warm and heavy and glorious. Saya arched up into the touch and wrapped her legs around Tohru's waist.

"Please," she breathed, desperately, and Tohru felt the words in her entire body, gripping and releasing her, making her inner walls throb. She just nodded, breathing hard, and pulled away to begin kissing her neck, her collarbones, finally making her way to her breasts she was still holding so reverently. She exhaled slowly against her skin before taking her nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and sucking. Saya hastily stifled her cry and pressed her chest forward into Tohru's mouth, the sensation making her whole body shudder gratefully. She entangled her fingers in Tohru's hair, feeling almost dizzy from pleasure and desire for more, the heat and pressure inside her scorching.

"You feel so good," Tohru whispered, moving to her other breast, kissing and licking and sucking, while she carefully slid her hand down between her legs to finally press her fingers up against her.

"Oh god!" Saya cried, softly, her thighs tensing around Tohru's waist, making her smile through her violent shiver of arousal. She moved her fingers carefully back and forth, her labia hot and full and slippery with want. Tohru took her mouth away to look Saya in the face, and they shared yet another surge of arousal. "Please…" Saya said again, in barely more than a whisper. Tohru gave her one last kiss on the lips before sliding down her body, kissing tenderly all the way, and brought her thighs up over her shoulders. Saya swallowed and heat flooded her body as she stared between her legs, alive with anticipation. Tohru locked eyes with her, then smiled, powerful and enigmatic as ever but so loving and tender and wanting.

"I love you," she whispered, spreading Saya apart with her thumbs. Saya's toes curled and she let out the softest of needy cries.

"I love you too, I-" but the rest of her sentence was drowned in another cry as Tohru placed one last kiss on her pubic bone, then dragged her tongue slowly and gloriously up her slit. She closed her eyes for a moment to relish it, then opened them to lock with Saya's, both women wearing exultant expressions.

"You're so perfect," Tohru said, quietly, and before Saya could reply she was back for more, spreading her tongue to lick her up and down, gloriously slow and reverent. Saya gasped and shifted her hips back and forth, chasing the pleasure and begging for more. Tohru swallowed and spread her wider apart, darting her tongue inside for the tiniest second. Saya cried out and immediately clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle her moan as Tohru slowly drew her tongue up again, then circled her clit but made no contact. Saya's inner walls throbbed and she grabbed a fistful of Tohru's hair, not pushing her anywhere but needing the contact. Tohru let out a low, guttural moan at the touch, and though her body was begging her to stop teasing and fuck Saya into loving oblivion, she managed to stay in control. She swallowed and moved to Saya's labia, taking one side between her lip and tongue, sucking more firmly. Saya cried out hard into her own hand as her clit pulsed and her thighs began to shake.

"Yes!" She gasped, and Tohru moaned and moved to the other side, sucking her soft but  _so_  good before pulling away, leaving her breathing hard and shuddering. She looked blearily down at Tohru, her lips parted and chest heaving. "More!" Tohru smiled, her own eyes darkening lustfully as she brought her hands to Saya's thighs, adjusting her position so her hips were lifted, leaving her gloriously exposed and ready. Tohru leaned forward, and Saya could feel her hot breath on her oversensitive skin, but then she took her clit into her mouth and a tidal wave of pleasure crashed through her body, wiping out all but the sensations, her curling toes, throbbing inner walls and seizing muscles. " _Oh_  my-" But she had no idea what she was even saying; pleasure was shocking every nerve of her body like an electric charge. They'd only just gotten started but the heat and pressure inside her was already at the bursting point.

Tohru just kept going, feeling almost high from Saya's pleasure, from her taste and feel and voice. She was desperate to make her come, the thought alone was almost too much after being denied it for so long. She pulled away for a second to catch her breath, and Saya looked up at her with huge, disbelieving eyes, but then Tohru swallowed and was back for more, sucking luxuriously on her clit, moving her tongue back and forth in  _exactly_  the right way. Saya's thighs shook violently and her belly pulled in and up and her grip on Tohru's hair was painful.

" _I_ , oh, please,  _OH_!" Saya came suddenly, her entire body shuddering with the force of it, the sensation electric as it shocked through her nerves. Her mind went gloriously blank and her face contorted with pleasure as she let out a strangled cry. Tohru pulled away at once, gasping against her, her gaze burning as she watched Saya come. However, rather than satisfy her, it set her very soul ablaze. Wordlessly she got to her knees and turned Saya over onto her belly, deliberate but still careful. The action jolted Saya back to the present, to how wet and hot and full she still was, to Tohru's almost painful desire for her. She looked wide eyed at her over her shoulder, but Tohru just slid her arm under her to lift her hips. Saya moaned gratefully and melted into the support, her lower back arching deeply and legs spreading wide. Tohru closed her eyes for a moment, Saya so wanting and beautiful, hot flushed skin and sweaty hair, was almost too much. Then, with her free hand she carefully pressed her first two fingers up against her, letting out another low, guttural moan at how obviously turned on she still was.

"You feel so good," she told her again, quietly, teasing her before sinking her fingers inside. Saya threw her head back in ecstasy, barely containing her cry. Her inner walls pulled in tight around Tohru's fingers as another tidal wave of pleasure crashed through her body and mind, reminding her viscerally and gratefully how it felt to be touched this way. She started rocking her hips against Tohru's fingers, looking desperately for more friction, and she obliged at once, drawing her hand back and thrusting in again, over and over, hard and fast and deep. Saya buried her face in a pillow to hide ecstatic moan after ecstatic moan. The friction, the speed, it was  _perfect_ , and then Tohru curved her fingers in exactly the right way and Saya's entire body seized up in pleasure.

"Just like that!" She cried, though she was barely aware of it; she was so completely in her body, in her pleasure, in the woman she loved above all else. " _Just_  like that!  _JUST_  like that!" Tohru bit down on her lip and breathed hard through her nose, her body on fire but mind sharply aware as she watched Saya take her fingers, felt her throb and squeeze around them, heard her moan and beg for more. She thrust her fingers in as deep as they would go, then pressed them down and moved them in a glorious circle against her sweet spot, making her cry out and thighs shake. "OH!" Tohru took a sharp breath in and kept going, her rhythm harder and faster than ever. In her gloriously oversensitive state, it was almost too much for Saya, but she was too far gone to even think of telling Tohru. She came suddenly again, taking them both by surprise as her inner walls throbbed,  _hard_ , around Tohru's fingers. Again her mind blanked gloriously as all of the heat and pressure building inside her rushed out through her body. Her thighs gave way and she collapsed onto the bed, shuddering and gasping and momentarily spent.

Tohru carefully took both hands away, though remained close as Saya came down. She brought her wet fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean, moaning in satisfaction before placing a tender kiss just above Saya's sacrum, then between her shoulder blades, then carefully moving her hair out of the way to kiss the back of her neck. The kisses started to bring Saya back to Earth, though her mind was still gooey with pleasure. She swallowed and turned to smile at Tohru, then rolled onto her side and reached for her, needing more than anything to be in her arms. Tohru lay beside her and pulled her close at once, rubbing her face in her hair and kissing her on the top of the head.

"That was incredible," Saya breathed in a deeply satisfied voice. Tohru laughed softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good," she breathed back. Saya wanted to say more, but in that moment she was feeling way too good. They'd have time to talk in the morning, and right now…

"Let me," she said, softly, bringing her hand down to once more press up between Tohru's legs. Tohru cried out, the touch radiating out through her body, reminding her of the need she'd been ignoring. She kissed Saya hard on the lips, thrusting her tongue into her mouth and digging her fingers into her skin. Saya moaned into the kiss, teasing her deliciously with her fingers, knowing a deep surge of arousal at how turned on she was, how good she was about to make her feel. "How would you like it?" She asked, softly, between kisses. In answer, Tohru just kissed her harder and rolled her onto her back. She came to straddle her hips and tossed her hair out of her eyes.

"Like this," she said, her heart swelling in her chest as she remembered, suddenly and viscerally, their first time ever doing this, in this same position but so many years ago. Saya's eyes widened and she felt a surge of Tohru's power, energy and love, making her heart swell and throat tighten. They stayed there a moment, just looking at each other, before she reached up with her free hand, inviting Tohru into a kiss. Tohru shivered against her, and this time it was entirely emotional. Her heart pounded against her ribs and she kissed Saya deeper, thrusting her tongue into her mouth with a moan. Saya began to move her hand, gently teasing her and spreading her apart. Tohru pulled out of their kiss and rested her forehead against Saya's, her breath harsh and shallow. "Like this," she said again. Saya gave her one last kiss on the lips.

"Like this," she echoed, and slipped her fingers inside. Tohru let out a hard groan and closed her eyes, instantly pulling in tight around them. Saya shivered in excitement, spreading her fingers and moving them slowly in and out, feeling the sensation all the way up her arm. Tohru kissed her again and cupped her breasts with both hands, and they stayed there a while, just sharing breath and energy and pleasure. Eventually, Tohru pulled out of their kiss and straightened up, her hands still on Saya's breasts. She gasped softly, the new position forcing Saya's fingers into a  _deeply_  pleasurable angle. Saya smiled, knowing exactly how she was feeling as she began to move her hips, grinding hard and delicious against her hand.

"Oh  _god_ ," she groaned, the friction perfect on her oversensitive skin, and began to move faster. Saya let out a soft cry and curved her fingers forward and Tohru bit down on her lip to hold back her own cry, the sensation like an electric charge through her body. Saya's breath sped up as she watched Tohru, feeling her pleasure in her own body as though they were in tune. It was beautiful to watch, her hips moving in an erotic rhythm, her skin catching the moonlight while contrasting beautifully with her dark hair, the look on her face as she brought herself closer and closer to ecstasy by her hand.

"Tohru," she moaned, softly, pressing her thumb against her full, pulsing clit and rubbing it in insistent circles. Tohru threw her head back in a hard cry of ecstasy, her hair catching the light in a graceful arc. Her toes curled and her thighs seized up around Saya's hips as she moved even faster, the pleasure inside and outside making her head spin. Her belly pulled in and up and she gasped for breath, drowning in the sensation, in Saya.

" _OH_!" With a hard cry, Tohru came, more intensely than she had done in a very long time, her inner walls throbbing around Saya's fingers in deeply pleasurable spasms that gripped and released her entire body. She closed her eyes as her mind blanked gloriously, though she continued to rock her hips back and forth, riding out the pleasure, before collapsing forward on top of Saya, who wrapped her arms tight around her. Tohru buried her face in her neck, gasping and shuddering, kissing her skin and smelling her hair. Saya licked her fingers clean with a residual shiver of pleasure, then began to rub up and down Tohru's back and stroke her hair. They said nothing for a long time, just laid together, until their heartbeats slowed down and their breath returned to a natural rhythm. Finally, Tohru pressed into the bed to lift her chest up, and she gave Saya a radiant smile. "That was fantastic," she said, her voice slow and languid. Saya returned her smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Tohru closed her eyes at the touch, feeling so aware of everything between them.

"I'm glad," Saya replied, quietly, her heart swelling in her chest.

"Will you stay with me the rest of the night?" Tohru asked, unable to stand the alternative.

"I'll stay with you always, you know that," Saya whispered, her overfull heart throbbing. Tohru swallowed, and they could both feel the inevitable conversation they'd have, the guilt and the fear of the shared knowledge. However, as always, they both pushed it aside and embraced each other again.

"I love you, Saya," Tohru whispered.

"I love you too." They got under the covers and curled up in each other's arms. They were bound by destiny, by choice, but most importantly by devotion.


	2. Black Sheep and a Renegade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It feels weird being back so soon, but I have to say I like it.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to everyone who read part one and left me feedback, I was smiling all day from it yesterday! I guess, welcome to chapter two! Today's prompt was Action Couple. We're still in the same universe, obviously, but taking it back a few years. I'm super pleased with this chapter, I think it's really fun and exciting, and of course writing about these ladies in any capacity brings me joy.
> 
> Anything else? Oh yes, the title is from Breaking The Rules, again by AC/DC. Noticing a theme? LOL!
> 
> Enjoy~

"Do you want to come to a concert with me tonight?"

"What?" Tohru smiled and stirred her drink with her straw, making the ice cubes clink against the glass.

"I'm going to a concert tonight, do you want to come with me?" Saya smiled back.

"Where, on campus?" She asked, nodding over Tohru's right shoulder in the direction of the auditorium. They were sitting on the terrace outside one of the many cafés throughout Clamp Academy. It was a warm Friday afternoon in the late summer, so it was full of people studying, reading or just relaxing with friends before the start of the weekend.

"No," Tohru replied, and her smile took on the mischievous note that had made Saya's heart skip since the day they'd met. "My favorite band is in town, so I got tickets." Saya smoothed the folds of her uniform skirt, her eyes still fixed upon Tohru's face, her penetrating dark eyes and proud features. "I'm sorry, is this too forward?" She asked, her voice lowering slightly. Saya giggled softly, a faint blush in her cheeks.

"More forward than me calling you my best friend after knowing you barely six weeks? I'm not sure," she replied, and Tohru laughed.

"Come with me," she said, leaning forward on the table, and Saya felt a surge of her power, making her shiver despite the warm sunny day. She hesitated for a fraction of a second, though her mind had long since been made up, and nodded.

"I'll come."

"Excellent." Tohru grinned, picked up her glass and drained it. Saya let out another soft, excited giggle, watching Tohru's lips kiss the straw. "We'll leave once it gets dark," she continued. Saya leaned in closer too, both hands tight around her own glass, sharing her excitement, and nodded.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Saya was back in her dorm room, out of her school uniform but having no idea what to wear. She'd hardly ever gone out with friends this late, much less to a concert. Although she felt out of her depth, she wasn't nearly as nervous as she might have been: the excitement of being out with Tohru, just the two of them, overrode any and all anxiety.

Saya had had friends before starting high school at Clamp Academy, of course, but they were nothing like Tohru. From the moment they'd met in an opening ceremony at the beginning of the school year, Saya had known she was special, had felt drawn to her, had wanted to do anything to be close to her. The rush of unfamiliar feelings was almost overwhelming, and it had troubled Saya at first, but when Tohru hadn't pushed her away or been put off, she embraced it. In fact, they'd only gotten closer, spending almost all their free time together since that first day. Their classmates probably had things to say about it, but Tohru was supremely unconcerned, and it had rubbed off on Saya. She felt she could withstand any negative attention or gossip as long as they were together.

She sighed and shook her head, forcing herself to focus. She was supposed to be getting dressed because she and Tohru were going to see a concert. She furrowed her brow at the half of her wardrobe she'd laid out on her bed, but she had no idea where even to begin. She wondered suddenly what Tohru would wear, if she'd dress the same as she always did out of uniform or put on something special. Saya had a sudden vision of her in her own dorm room, perusing her own clothes, undressed with her hair down…

There was a sudden knock on Saya's door, making her jump about a foot in the air. She clutched her chest, trying to steady her breath and slow her heartbeat.

"Y-yes?" She cried.

"Saya? It's Tohru."

"Oh! Sorry, one moment!" Forcing the image to the back of her mind, she seized a skirt and top at random and put them on, then hastily fixed her hair before opening the door. "Sorry, I," she started to say, but was immediately distracted. Tohru was dressed in a figure hugging pair of jeans and a t-shirt displaying her favorite band's logo. Her hair was down, falling in long, lose waves about her shoulders. Saya swallowed. "I lost track of time," she finished, rather lamely. "Come in." She stood aside, and Tohru stepped over the threshold.

"Did I startle you?" She asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's all right," Saya assured her. "I wasn't paying attention, and…" Her voice trailed away, but Tohru just smiled encouragingly. Saya cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Is what I'm wearing okay?" She asked, looking down at herself, actually seeing what she'd put on for the first time.

"You look great," Tohru assured her, and Saya flushed, but smiled.

"All right, if you say so."

"I say so." Tohru smiled back and tilted her head to the side. "Anyway, are you ready to go?" Saya picked up her bag, stepped into her shoes and nodded. "Good," Tohru said. "We'll have to be discreet, considering we'll be back after curfew."

"You're a bad influence, Miss Magami," Saya giggled.

"It can't be helped," Tohru replied, shrugging. "Though it really depends on which side you're on," she added, thoughtfully. Saya narrowed her eyes, but before she could ask for clarification, Tohru had opened her door again, and they were headed back down the hall. "Stay close to me," Tohru told Saya over her shoulder, opening another door and slipping through it. Saya followed at once, finding herself in a dimly lit maintenance stairwell. They hurried down it, their footsteps echoing disconcertingly loudly. Saya was about to run down one more flight, but Tohru grabbed her hand to stop her. "This way," she said, nodding at a door to her right. "That just goes to the basement."

"Right," Saya said, as though it were something she'd have had any way of knowing. "Are we even allowed in here?" She asked, but Tohru just smiled, let go of her hand and opened the door. As they rushed out into the night, Saya felt almost like her palm was burning, and pressed it to her chest, feeling her heart pounding. Clamp Academy was dark and quiet, but still warm and pleasantly breezy. However, goose bumps rose up on Saya's skin as they ran away from their dorm, stopping just out of sight of the main gates, which were manned by security guards at all times. Saya leaned forward, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked in an excited whisper, grinning.

"Yeah, just, when you said we had to be sneaky this wasn't what I was expecting!" She replied in a whispered cry, straightening up. They looked at each other, and dissolved into fits of excited laughter. For a while, they couldn't stop.

"Sorry," Tohru gasped, running her fingers through her hair. "All right, the security guard is going to go on break in," she checked her watch. "Five minutes, so the second he does we can run through." Saya looked at her incredulously, sure it couldn't be that simple.

"You'd think considering this is Clamp Academy they'd have better security," she said, cautiously, and Tohru let out a snort of laughter.

"Tell that to Twenty Faces." Saya hastily stifled her own burst of laughter.

"I almost feel like I'm in a heist myself!"

"If we get expelled let's become cat burglars," Tohru said, eagerly, and Saya's face lit up at the idea, ludicrous as it was.

"I'd love that!" She said, and Tohru gave her such a warm, genuine smile she felt almost lightheaded from the force of it. However, out of the corner of her eye she saw the light in the guardhouse go off, and gasped softly and pointed. Tohru turned, her entire body tensing.

"Let's go!" She cried. The pair of them sprinted over to the main entrance, out the gates and into the bustling streets of Tokyo. Once they felt far enough away, they stopped to catch their breath, again catching each other's eye and bursting into fits of laughter.

"I can't believe this!" Saya gasped, when at last she was able to speak. Tohru just smiled broadly and tossed her hair, giving Saya another radiant smile.

"I'm glad you're here with me," she said, and Saya couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course!" She cried, as though it were obvious. Tohru opened her mouth, but said nothing, her expression becoming intense and probing all of a sudden. Saya's eyes widened, but then Tohru just smiled again, her eyes darting to the right.

"This way." Saya nodded, and they headed off together down the street. It was a busy Friday night, and there were people out drinking after work, college students looking tired, cosmopolitan people dressed up heading to theaters or expensive restaurants. However, it was all meaningless noise and energy to Saya, who was completely focused on Tohru. "Stay close to me," she said again. They turned a corner, and found themselves on an even more crowded and noisy street, full of store fronts lit up so brightly it was almost like daytime. Everyone here seemed much younger, and music could be heard from every direction. Saya stuck close to Tohru as she led them confidently through the crowds, weaving in and out of people and things before stopping outside what was apparently a venue. She dug in the pocket of her jeans for the tickets, smiling at Saya and they approached the entrance. The man working the door gave them, then their tickets, a once over before nodding and taking a drag from his cigarette. "Let's go," Tohru said, yet again, and they walked through the door into a surprisingly large venue already crowded with people. All the walls were painted black, though they were covered in graffiti, and light poured off the stage, blurred slightly by the cloud of cigarette smoke in the air. Saya's mouth fell open and she looked around eagerly, not entirely sure what to make of it. She wanted to say something, but had no idea what, so blurted out the first thing that occurred to her.

"They don't care that we're high school students?" Tohru shrugged.

"So it would seem." Saya giggled.

"You're so brave," she said, feeling braver herself in the excitement of the crowd and haze of smoke above them. Tohru laughed.

"Hardly, I just," but she broke off, shrugging. "Let's get closer." And with that she took Saya's hand and pulled her towards the stage. They wove in and out of people standing around in groups, drinking and smoking and talking, before Tohru settled on a place twenty or so feet from the stage. "I think this is the best we can hope for," she said, apologetically, but Saya gave her an incredulous look.

"This is perfect, please don't trouble yourself!" She cried, and Tohru just laughed and squeezed her hand.

"If you say so," she said, checking her watch. "It's almost time!" A shiver of excitement ran through both of them like an electric current. Saya waited for Tohru to let go of her hand, but she didn't, so she said nothing about it, instead enjoying the warmth and security and excitement… Or was that just in the air?

Very suddenly, all of the lights in the venue except for a few on the stage went off. Applause began, low like the rev of an engine, and Saya took a sharp breath in as Tohru squeezed her hand and began to cheer. Saya joined in, and the noise built to a crescendo and erupted into an explosion of screaming and clapping as five people in silhouette strode onto the stage and picked up their instruments. An ominous guitar riff sounded, followed by banging drums, more cheering, and finally the stage lights came up again, revealing the band, who took a moment to smile and wave before diving into their song. Immediately the crowd was dancing and singing along, and Saya felt their energy, their music, in her body, heart and soul. Her eyes were huge and she let out a cry that no one could hear as she watched Tohru throw her head back, a look of ecstasy on her face. Saya let out another soft cry as Tohru faced her, still looking simply ecstatic, squeezed her hand and began to dance with her. There was a split second where Saya might have felt self-conscious, but it passed as they moved together, the music almost painfully intense, plenty loud enough to drown out her thoughts. She let go of her worry, or her mind, but held all the more tightly to Tohru, and it was the highest she'd ever felt in her life.

The song probably only lasted three or four minutes, but it might have been hours, days or weeks, Saya had no idea, until with one last scream from the vocalist, the song ended. The crowd cheered and clapped, but there was barely a break before they started to play again, this song a little faster. Again, Saya felt  _so_  incredibly high, and the songs all began to blur together, aside from those brief moments where the vocalist wished everyone a good evening, or where they stopped to change their equipment.

"Having fun?" Tohru asked, during one such break, leaning in close to Saya to speak into her ear. Under the sweat and cigarette smoke, Saya could smell her shampoo.

"Yes!" She gasped.

"Good!" Tohru straightened up and another song began to play, this one much slower, but much more intense for it. "Oh  _yes_!" Tohru cried, and she pulled Saya into her arms so her back was up against her chest. Saya took a deep breath in and sighed it out, practically melting against Tohru, listening to her scream the words and feeling her emotion in her chest. She closed her eyes and they swayed back and forth to the rhythm, just feeling and listening, and Saya felt swept away, her mind still gloriously blank. The song built up its last head of steam, and the vocalist screamed the last word over a long, drawn out guitar solo before they both stopped abruptly, and the crowd exploded into applause. Tohru just cheered, then hung her head forward over Saya's shoulder, gasping. " _God_  that was perfect," she said, and Saya just nodded. "You're still all right?" Again, Saya nodded. "Good." Tohru pulled away as the next song began to play, though remained much closer than she had been before, and they started dancing together again.

Saya lost count of the songs, of the hours, of everything except how good she was feeling, until eventually the band announced their last song. However, they went out with their loudest and most intense energetic one yet. Saya didn't think she'd ever danced so much or so hard in her life, but it was impossible to resist as the music pounded, as the band members themselves jumped up and down and danced, then came together in the center of the stage for one final guitar solo, then their bows. Yet again, the crowd exploded into cheers and applause, which seemed to go on longer than their final song. However, the band was loving it, bowing and blowing kisses, jumping up and down and lifting each other into the air. Eventually, however, they did leave the stage, and all the lights in the venue came back on, politely asking everyone to leave.

Tohru took a deep breath in and sighed it out, smiling a lazy, satisfied smile at Saya, which she returned, her heart swelling. Her feet were numb from dancing, her ears were ringing and she was uncomfortably hot and sweaty, but she didn't care. She felt  _blissful_. She held out her hand, and Tohru took it and led her back through the throngs of people towards the door. However, she stopped by a counter selling t-shirts, records and photographs.

"I need the bathroom before we leave," she said.

"I'll wait here," Saya replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine!" Tohru nodded and turned away, and Saya heaved a heavy sigh, still feeling deeply content. She watched the swirling crowds around her, everyone wearing the same expression, some holding one more drink or lighting cigarettes or carrying merchandise. Saya eyed a young woman carrying a t-shirt, then the door through which Tohru had disappeared, struck by a sudden inspiration. She didn't hesitate, knowing she had maybe seconds, and approached the merchandise counter. Fortunately, someone working spotted her right away and she bought a t-shirt, different from the one Tohru already had, and shoved it into her bag. Feeling rather pleased with herself, she made sure it was completely hidden before hurrying back to where Tohru had left her. A split second later, Tohru emerged, smiling at Saya as she approached, and they left the venue together. It had gotten much colder, but neither of them noticed. They walked side by side, not speaking, but the silence was satisfied, all the excited tension from before now relaxed and gooey.

"Stay close to me," Tohru reminded her, and her voice was low and scratchy. Saya giggled softly and linked arms with her, leaning her head against her shoulder. Tohru sighed softly, but they said nothing else until they were back outside Clamp Academy. Fortunately, the security guard was fast asleep, so they were able to walk by easily.

"I thought that was just in movies," Saya laughed.

"I hope our cat burglaring future is this easy," Tohru said, dryly, and they both exchanged a soft laugh as they made their way back up the maintenance stairway to Saya's dorm. Her floor was completely quiet now, everyone having gone to sleep hours ago. "Thanks for coming with me," Tohru said, quietly, as they paused outside her door.

"Thank you for bringing me, that was," Saya paused, swallowing, noticing how messy Tohru's hair was, though how beautiful she looked even disheveled. "Amazing…" Tohru smiled and hugged her. Saya gasped but wrapped her arms around her, closing her eyes in the embrace. They stayed there a long time, sharing breath and a pulse, before Tohru pulled away.

"Sleep well," she said, softly. Saya shivered as she stared her hard in the face. She hesitated, but then opened her door.

"You too," she whispered. Tohru tilted her head to the side, but then turned and headed back down the hall to her own floor. Saya heaved a heavy sigh, backed into her room and shut her door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment to catch her breath, all of the feelings drowned out by the music suddenly back and louder than ever. However, she knew she couldn't do anything about them right this second. She carefully put all the clothes on her bed back where they belonged, undressed and crawled into bed herself. Her ears were still ringing from the concert, but it was somehow soothing, and she drifted off almost at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your moment of peace, Saya! See you all tomorrow!
> 
> I think of comments and kudos when I summon my kekkai, leave me some!


	3. My Mind Was Aching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and a very Happy Valentine's Day if you're celebrating! Welcome to Day Three of CLAMP Femslash Week, the prompt of which is naturally Valentine's Day.
> 
> We're back to Tohru's POV for this one, and it's short and sweet (literally!) though of course we had to start being sad at some point, right? Ahh well, I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> The chapter title is from You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC, which is my favorite of their songs.

Clamp Academy always went out of its way for Valentine's Day. The entire campus was decorated lavishly, candy and cards were on display everywhere and of course, special dessert making classes were offered. A year ago, Tohru would have walked right passed such a thing, both because she'd had no one worth giving chocolates to and because such wishful thinking was a waste of time.

She'd known from a young age about her destiny, about her ultimate role in the Earth's future. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, her family had wanted her to lead as normal a life as possible, and in any case she knew it was pointless to fight her future or try and change it. So she had gone to school, made friends, done what normal girls her age did. However, there was the inescapable fact that her destiny isolated her, and though that was ultimately for the best, it was lonely.

Then she'd met Saya.

She'd been aware of her power from the moment they'd laid eyes on each other, but it was nothing compared to her instantaneous attraction to her. Saya's beauty, both inside and out, had pulled at Tohru's heart and body, making her feel like she'd been swept out to sea. Her mind, however, was continually warning her how dangerous this was, how getting attached would only hurt the both of them more, especially when she had no idea how Saya felt. However, she was powerless to resist. It was strange, agonizing over something as normal as a crush on her best friend given what her future held, but it was weirdly comforting, like after school coffee and shopping dates, or sneaking out at night to go see concerts.

So, when she saw that there was still space in a special chocolate making event the day before Valentine's Day, Tohru had signed up without a second thought. She hadn't told Saya, obviously, and though she felt completely out of her depth, she had a good time, particularly putting the chocolates in special boxes and wrapping them up nicely. She supposed they looked and tasted okay, but she had no idea if Saya would like them or how she'd take them. Tohru planned to keep the presentation relatively neutral, leaving it to her if she took the gift as out of obligation or… Something else.

* * *

Valentine's Day dawned, snowy and pearlescent, and Tohru's stomach twisted nervously as she washed and dressed and tucked her chocolates into her schoolbag. She met Saya outside her dorm so they could walk to class together as usual, and their conversation was light and easy as it always was. Around them people were already rushing about to delivery cards, flowers and chocolates. Saya smiled affectionately at a couple near them, exchanging a gift and a kiss, both blushing furiously.

"So sweet," Saya said, turning her affectionate smile to Tohru, whose stomach twisted nervously. She bit her lip and checked her watch. They still had plenty of time.

"Saya? Come here for a second?" Saya turned curiously and followed Tohru off the main path, to a more secluded spot around the corner of the school building.

"What is it?" She asked, her wide eyes catching the diffuse, wintery sunlight beautifully. Tohru felt the nerves in her stomach rush up into her throat, but she swallowed them, dug into her bag and retrieved the box of chocolates. Saya watched curiously, but then gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. Tohru swallowed another rush of nerves and held out the chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said, very quietly. Saya let out another soft gasp and carefully took the box from her, her fingers soft against the backs of her hands. Her eyes were huge as she opened the box, and then a truly radiant smile lit her face as she looked up at Tohru.

"Thank you!" She cried, and relief swept through Tohru's body and she exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"It's no trouble," she replied, softly.

"Did you make these?" Saya asked, eagerly. Tohru's throat suddenly constricted, and for a moment she wasn't sure what to say, but, what good would come of lying? She bit her lip, and nodded. Saya took a sharp breath in, closed the box and held it to her chest with one hand and took Tohru's with the other. Tohru's eyes widened and she looked down at their clasped hands, then back to Saya's face. "Thank you," she said again, and Tohru squeezed her hand, feeling its warmth and softness. "I um," Saya continued, blushing. "I have something for you too. It's not chocolates, but it's…" Her voice trailed away and she shook her head as if trying to clear it. Tohru's heart swelled affectionately. "Should I wait for White Day?" She asked, an almost mischievous note in her voice. Tohru's heart pounded in her chest. She was  _sure_  of the implication, and it was both thrilling and terrifying. She swallowed and carefully brought Saya's hand up to her face to place a tender kiss on her knuckle. Saya gasped, but then smiled, stunned but ecstatic.

"There are some things we need to talk about first," Tohru said, softly, her body singing and heart pounding from both the kiss and her fear. "Then it'll be your decision." Saya gave her a politely incredulous shook, her hand shaking in Tohru's grip.

"I-" But at that moment, the bell rang, meaning they had to get to class.

"Later," Tohru said, letting go of Saya's hand. "We'll talk about it later." Saya sighed and cast the school building an impatient look, but nodded, and they hurried inside for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, my heart!
> 
> I won't be here tomorrow (no Happy Thursday for me!) but I will be here on Friday morning, so enjoy your rest, see you then!
> 
> I think of comments and kudos when I summon my kekkai, leave me some!


	4. Reflections On The Bedroom Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Did you have a good day off yesterday? I hope so!
> 
> Anyway, today's CLAMP Femslash Week prompt is Rare Pair. I realize I'm using this prompt very loosely, but I'm pleased with this one. I've always been curious about Tohru and Saya's relationship in high school, so I'm happy for the chance to explore it!
> 
> The name of the chapter is from Walk All Over You by AC/DC

Even though Tohru had been waiting for it all afternoon, the knock on her bedroom door still startled her. She scrambled off her bed to answer it, and found Saya out of uniform, though holding her schoolbag to her chest. They exchanged a nervous smile.

"Come in," Tohru said, softly, stepping out of the way. Saya entered her room, looking around nervously. She'd been in Tohru's room before, of course, but it was different now that she knew. Now that she'd made her decision. "You can sit down," Tohru said, and Saya sat down on her bed, then realized a split second later the implication. She flushed and pressed her fingers to her mouth, but then just as quickly realized it was a stupid thing to worry about given the circumstances. She took her hand away and held her bag closer to her. Tohru came to sit beside her, positively faint with anxiety at what she was about to find out, feeling terrified of both losing and keeping Saya. They looked at each other, and the conversation of exactly a month ago seemed to rise up between them.

Classes on Valentine's Day had seemed to drag, an entire day's worth of nonsense, utterly unimportant in the face of what was to come. Tohru had taken Saya back to her room to talk, her breath shallow and heart racing. Saya had just taken it as nerves about confessing feelings and had tried to reassure her, but,

"No, if it were just about that I'd have," Tohru started to say, but then broke off, shaking her head. The end of the sentence hung tantalizingly in the air between them and Saya sighed, managing to sound reassuring through her impatience. "Sorry," Tohru said, running her fingers through her hair. She had no idea how to phrase it, how to make it  _not_  sound utterly ridiculous. She looked pleadingly at Saya, who smiled encouragingly. Tohru swallowed. "I don't mean to sound dramatic," she began, and Saya couldn't help but laugh. Tohru's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," Saya said, hastily. "It's just that you're always so straight forward and honest, it's hard for me to imagine you being dramatic about something." A soft flush crept up Tohru's neck and face, but she ignored it.

"So you'll believe what I'm about to tell you?" She asked, quietly. "Even if it sounds insane?" Saya smiled.

"I will." Tohru stared her hard in the face, and emotion rushed up suddenly between them, sharpening their connection while making all else blurry.

"You know they say the world is going to end in 1999?" She began, quietly. Saya nodded, but said nothing, taken aback but curious. "That's not just speculation or paranoia," Tohru continued. Again, Saya just nodded. "The world will end one of two ways, and the whole thing will play out in Tokyo." She looked at Saya to see how she was taking this, and found her expression the same, so she kept going. "There will be two sides: one will fight to save humanity, but in exchange the Earth will die."

"How?" Saya asked, before she could stop herself.

"People will destroy it. Carbon dioxide, nuclear weapons, using up resources, you get the idea." Saya felt a sudden ache in her chest, and nodded.

"And the other side?"

"People will be wiped out, but in exchange, the Earth itself will be saved." The ache in Saya's chest sharpened, but again she nodded. "In 1999, everyone will gather in Tokyo, and it'll all begin. They probably already know, all those other people involved. The ones who've been born, anyway." She looked down and pressed her hands into her belly. Saya moved closer to her, desperate to hear more.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm caught up in all of this." Tohru swallowed and met Saya's gaze, her hands still pressed into her belly. "I'm going to bear the child who will decide the fate of the Earth." Saya gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. Tohru nodded, her sad smile still firmly in place. It felt weird to talk about this, to be open about her future with another person, particularly someone she cared about so deeply. She could also see the weight of it on Saya's shoulders now, and it caused her more pain than she'd ever have thought possible. "I'm sorry to tell you all this, I just," she swallowed. "If you plan on reciprocating on White Day, I couldn't  _not_  tell you, if that makes sense." Very slowly, Saya took her hands away from her mouth and folded them in her lap. She stared at them hard for a moment, her heart beating faster, pumping the ache in her chest out through her body.

"Do you… Tell everyone this? If they try to…?" She hated the question and she hated herself for asking, but she needed to know.

"No!" Tohru cried at once. "Saya, please look at me?" Saya did so, and Tohru could feel her pain in her own chest. "I'm so,  _so_  sorry you have to know this too, but you're the only person I've ever told, you're the only person who," she broke off, swallowing a sudden burning in her throat. "I've never felt this way about anyone else, and I don't think I ever will. I swear I'm not trying to push you away, but, I thought knowing from the start would be easier for both of us than me having to tell you after…" Her voice trailed away, but they both heard "…we've been together a while." Saya's lip trembled slightly, but she held Tohru's gaze for a long time.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me, or make excuses," she said, eventually. Tohru took a sharp breath in, staring her hard in the face. Another moment passed in thick silence. "I believe you, about all of it." Tohru let out the sharp breath in a heavy sigh of relief, and Saya continued, "I, I'm sure I've had dreams like that, but I always assumed it was something else, no matter how real it felt." Tohru nodded.

"There's so much more I can tell you," she continued. "About my family, the future and your dreams." Saya moved even closer.

"Tell me everything."

And so she had explained to the best of her ability everything she could, and Saya just listened, even when things were painful or scary or strange, until it was nearly midnight. Tohru walked Saya back to her own dorm room, too absorbed in the events of the day to worry about getting caught out of bed.

"Think about it," Tohru told her, very seriously, outside her door. "And then on White Day-"

"-I'll give you my answer," Saya said. They smiled and bid each other goodnight.

"So," Tohru said, rather lamely, rubbing her sweaty palms against her bed. Saya smiled, almost incredulously.

"You act like this was a difficult decision for me," she said, quietly.

"Wasn't it?" Tohru asked, taken aback. Saya just shook her head, her hair bouncing about her shoulders.

"Not at all." She reached into her bag and brought out a small, neatly wrapped package, blushing. "This is going to seem frivolous and stupid after everything you've told me, but I hope you'll accept it anyway." She held it out to Tohru, smiling encouragingly. "Happy White Day." Tohru gasped and took it from her with shaking hands. It was light and soft, and she opened it curiously but carefully.

"Oh my," she took a sharp breath in as she realized it was a t-shirt with her favorite band's picture across the front of it. "Where did you get this?!"

"From the concert," Saya replied, a mischievous note in her voice. "I thought about giving it to you for Christmas or New Years, but neither felt right, so…" Tohru held it to her chest and closed her eyes, her expression exultant. Saya's chest swelled, and when Tohru finally opened her eyes, her gaze burned and power surged up between them.

"Thank you," she said, very seriously, and Saya felt like her overfull heart might burst.

"I was ready to give this to you a month ago," she said, her voice lowering but still thick with emotion. "I knew from the moment I met you this is how it would be, and maybe it was just from my own power, I don't care. I know you talked about destiny and inevitability and all the rest of it, but even if that weren't the case I'd still choose you! I love you, Tohru, and I'll do anything to stay by your side!" Her eyes widened suddenly and the words seemed to scorch her chest and her throat. However, before she could event think of feeling embarrassed, Tohru held the sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss. Saya shuddered against her lips and clutched at her shoulders,  _needing_  the connection. They kissed that way for, it might have been minutes, days or weeks, before breaking apart, but staying close, sharing breath and energy.

"I love you too," Tohru whispered, and Saya let out a soft cry. "I love you too, Saya." Saya just moaned softly and kissed her again.

"You'll have me?"

"Stay with me!"

"Always?"

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much I can't.
> 
> So I won't be here tomorrow, but I will be back the day after to post the final chapter, so I hope to see you then!
> 
> I think of comments and kudos when I summon my kekkai, leave me some!


	5. Just Talking About The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and here we are! The last day of CLAMP Femslash Week. I'm sorry that it's over so quickly and that I was so busy with a million other things to really enjoy it. However, I had a wonderful time, and it was an honor and a privilege to write about Tohru and Saya. Also a big thank you to every single person who read this story, especially if you left me feedback, it honestly made my day every single time!
> 
> Today's prompt is Fairytales, and I think this is the best use of a prompt since chapter one. I actually wrote this one first, on a sudden inspiration in the twenty minutes I had left before I had to go to work. The title is from Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution by AC/DC.
> 
> Anything else? No? All right, let's go!

"I had that dream again, Saya," Tohru said, quietly, tenderly stroking the framed picture of her she kept on her bedside table. "I know it's pointless, but," she broke off, swallowing the sudden burning in her throat.

She wasn't even sure if "dream" was the right word, because the vision was born from the deepest desire of her heart, spoken aloud walking home from school, written in letters back and forth and of course whispered tangled up in bed. She was sure Saya had brought it up first and it had taken root inside Tohru, though only managing to grow and flourish when her conscious mind was relaxed or distracted.

"I wish we could run away together," Saya had said. "Live together, just the two of us, with nothing to worry about. I'd take good care of you, always."

"I know you would," Tohru had replied, her heart swelling too large for her chest. Then, before her mind could remind her it was impossible, "Where would we go?"

"Hmm…" Saya smiled thoughtfully, her beautiful eyes as wide and deep as the ocean. "Somewhere far. Paris? New York? Cairo?" Tohru laughed softly and wound her finger around a strand of Saya's hair.

"Bangkok?"

"Moscow?"

"Tripoli?"

"Rio?"

Back and forth, naming places without ever actually settling. However, their plans for once they got wherever they were going were the same.

"I'll take care of you always," Saya would say. "Come home to me, I'll be there."

Tohru could still hear her voice, but it was clearest in her dreams, or in the time between sleeping and waking. Sometimes she'd enter a kitchen and find Saya at the stove, or waiting for her up in her bedroom or even tending to a baby. She closed her eyes, attempting to recapture what she'd dreamed the night before, but of course the harder she tried, the faster it slipped away. She knew it was ridiculous to dwell on dreams, particularly in the face of her future, the future she and Saya had set out on together. However, she couldn't forgo the comfort they afforded her, not when her time was slipping away and she had to be strong. She opened her eyes again, and immediately they filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, you told me not to cry for you," she whispered, wiping her tears away with the collar of her very favorite old t-shrt, aching for Saya's smaller, softer hands on her face. She supposed it was like having stories read to her as a little girl, though her own fairytales were of a quiet world, where her concerns were smaller, simpler and solvable. She took a deep breath in and sighed it out, stroking Saya's photo again. "You still take care of me, even if it's just in dreams and stories."

Tohru placed her other hand on her chest, over the faded picture on the time-thinned fabric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO so much, seriously, this has been wonderful!
> 
> I think of comments and kudos when I summon my kekkai, leave me some!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it, see you tomorrow for the next chapter!
> 
> I think of comments and kudos when I summon my kekkai, leave me some!


End file.
